Alma gemela
by Amoelchocolate
Summary: Un grupo de chicos descubrirán las vueltas que puede dar la vida, y como puedes acabar enamorado de la persona menos esperada. Todos humanos. Lee para saber más.


Este fanfic está basado en el increíble dorama coreano Soulmate.

Ni crepúsculo ni Soulmate me pertenecen.

_Capítulo 1: This is not a love song._

Bella POV

Otro día más. Mi novio Jacob y yo estábamos esperando al tren para poder irnos a trabajar, como siempre. No hablábamos de nada en particular cuando llegó. Subimos al tren y fuimos al siguiente vagón, ya que el primero estaba lleno. Puaj, odio tener que tomar el tren por las mañanas.

En cuanto vimos unos asientos libres nos sentamos. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y no estuvimos así ni siquiera un minuto cuando él se levantó y se arrodilló ante mí.

-Cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás bien?- Empecé a sentir pánico. Oh Dios mío, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

-Isabella, si tú quieres, reuniré todo el cielo del mundo encima de tu cabeza. Pero si quieres que muestre mi amor por ti…

Dios, ¿en qué web leí esto?

-Te lo diré, te amo.- Mierda… sigue hablando, cállate, por favor.

-¿Qué es esto?¿Una cámara oculta?- No… que vergüenza, delante de todos, dejad de fijaros en nosotros por favor.

-Desde ahora, quédate a mi lado para siempre. Por favor, escucha está petición.- Jacob.. no me hagas esto… Oh Dios, me ha cogido de las manos.- Yo… Yo… -no cariño, por favor, no me hagas esto. Simplemente no digas esas palabras- conmigo…

-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Lo sacudí como una posesa y le seguí gritando- ¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Por qué!

-Con… Conmigo…- Mierda, que fue eso, volvía a fantasear con lo que deseo hacer, mooo, Bella, ¿por qué no lo haces? Sacúdelo como en tu fantasía y pégale hasta que ya no pueda hablar, así no puede decir nada más. Dios, Dios, Dios, sacó el anillo.- Cásate…- Cariño, ¿no lo ves en mi cara? ¿No puedes oír lo que pienso?- Casémonos. –No, por favor…

Bajo la mirada hacia el anillo… Encima tiene un diseño tan feo…

-¿Aceptas? –Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

En ese momento sentí un flash de una cámara, ¡la gente nos estaba sacando fotos! **TODOS** tenían sus móviles en la mano y nos estaban sacando fotos… Me quiero morir… Dios, están empezando a corear…

-Acepta, acepta, acepta, ¡acepta, acepta, acepta! – Callaos, por favor, ¿no veis que me muero de la vergüenza?

_This is not a love song_

_Happy to have_

_Not to have not_

_Big business is_

_Very wise_

_I'm crossing over into_

_Enter prize_

Acerqué lentamente la mano hacia la caja del anillo y lo cogí.

_This is not a love song_

_This is not a love song_

_This is not a love song_

_This is not a love song_

-Gracias cariño.- Sonreí, mientras él se levantaba y festejaba con toda la gente del tren. Ellos aplaudían y nos felicitaba. No me lo creía, me iba a casar con Jacob Black…

Me levantó y me abrazó, la gente aplaudía y sacaba fotos. Todos parecían tan contentos… ¿Por qué yo no me sentía igual? ¿Esto es lo correcto, esto es lo que debo hacer?

Edward POV.

-Sí, es correcto. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen. –La chica que tenía delante parecía bastante simpática, pequeñita y delgada, pelo corto y negro, y unos encantadores ojos marrones. –Pero sólo uso el nombre de Edward, encantado.

-Hola, me llamo Mary Alice Brandom, -sonrió encantadoramente- pero sólo uso el nombre de Alice.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –Señalé hacia el asiento delante del mío. Ropa que quita el aliento, channel nº. 5. Es la típica niña rica. -¿No estás incomoda sentándote así? – Estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y con la espalda muy recta. -Relájate.

-Está bien, si me vuelvo a sentar la parte de atrás de mi ropa se arrugará y si se arruga me asustaré y tendré sensaciones horribles. Así que estoy cómoda como estoy. -Está loca. Me hace sentir incómodo.

-No hay problema, mientras tú te sientas cómoda.

-Y si nos casamos… ¿Planea que vivamos con su familia? –¿Me está tratando de usted? Encima va directa al grano.

-En lugar de vivir con tus tías, ¿no es mejor vivir con tus padres?

-¿Usted también vive con sus tías? ¡Qué coincidencia! –¿Esta chica es tonta o sólo ingenua? ¿No se da cuenta de que estoy cambiando de tema?

-Alice, discúlpame un momento.

-Está disculpado, Edward.

-Ajá… -Me levanto y me voy hacia el baño.

Alice POV

Edward se va, parece encantador. Tiene unos ojos verdes muy bonitos y su pelo cobrizo parece suave, además es alto.

-Aly, ¿Cómo va, te gusta? –Que susto me acaba de dar mi tía Liz, ¿de dónde salió? Creí que me había dicho que se iba a dar una vuelta mientras me dejaba en la cita.

-Parece que va a ser compatible conmigo –Respondí muy contenta, por fin había encontrado a alguien interesante.

-Parece mentira que digas eso después de negarte tanto para venir a esta cita para concertar un matrimonio. –Mi tía Liz me había convencido después de mucho tiempo de que tenía que concertar un matrimonio, ya que tenía casi 30 y estaba asustada de que me quedara sola toda la vida.

-Además, de lejos os parecéis –Intervino mamá. –Dicen que la gente que se parece al final acaban muy bien juntos, ¿no es así, adivina?

-A estos dos les falta un poco de geumgyun, pero su hwagyun ayuda al hombre y su togyun ayudará a la mujer. Ilgwan va con byungjeong, y seongjang con el mismo eoljji… -¿Qué?

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo, pero si significa que hacen buena pareja estoy de acuerdo contigo –Dijo mi madre.

-Aly, si no te gusta dímelo, se lo quiero presentar a mi hija –Tía Liz, siempre hablando de su hija…

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –Mamá es demasiado protectora conmigo- Aly, él es músico y refinado, por no hablar de que tiene dinero, si no mira nada más el lugar donde concertó la cita, es el restaurante más caro de todo Seattle. Asegúrate de atraparlo, ¿entendido?

-Mamá, no es como si fuera la primera vez, tendré cuidado con todo.

-Toma, estas entradas para una galería de arte, -mi madre me dio las entradas- a los hombres les gustan los sitios elegantes como éste.

-Está bien, está bien. Ahora marchaos, os va a descubrir.- Metí las entradas en el bolso mientras mi madre, mi tía y esa adivina que no sé de donde salió se iban.

Edward POV

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo tipo de citas para concertar matrimonios con madres, tías y una adivina espías? Llevo escondido detrás de esta planta unos tres minutos, es increíble que no se hayan dado cuenta.

Sonrío y me acerco a la mesa.

-¿No te sientes un poco agobiada? –Le pregunto.

-No, para nada –Me responde sonriendo.

-Pues yo sí, vamos a dar una vuelta. –La tomo del brazo y salgo con ella de ese restaurante.

-¡Espera, espera!

-No pasa nada, voy a llevarte a un lugar estupendo.

Rosalie POV.

Estoy haciendo mis ejercicios en el gimnasio cuando escucho a todas gritar:

-¡Oh, una nueva cara!

-¡Parece modelo!

-¡Es mío, yo le he visto primero!

¿Así que hay una nueva cara? Entonces vamos. Levanto mi mano, y la bajo suavemente, decidido, este es mío.

Camino lentamente hacia él, mirándolo fijamente, su pelo es oscuro y rizado, ojos negros, musculoso y alto. Perfecto, es perfecto. Ya lo tengo enfrente.

I'm adaptable

And I like my role

I'm getting better and better

And I have a new goal

I'm changing my ways

Where money applies

This is not a love song

-Quítate la ropa. –Le digo, veo como su nuez sube y baja. Lo tengo.

-¿No vas a hacer ejercicio? –Pregunto inocentemente mientras sonrío. –Ve a cambiarte, te ayudaré.

_This is not a love song_

_This is not a love song_

_This is not a love song_

_This is not a love song_

Estamos haciendo ejercicio, le toco los hombros y el abdomen.

-Relaja tus hombros y concéntrate en tu abdomen. –Bajo las manos hasta su trasero, bien, lo tiene perfecto. –Y saca tus caderas. –Aplasto mi pecho contra su espalda –Respira profundo –soplo su oreja –más profundo…

Escucho a las chicas hablar, envidiosas…

-¿Es ella de nuevo?

-Ahora actúa como entrenadora personal.

Seguimos haciendo ejercicio y todos nos miran, adoro que me miren siempre.

Bella POV.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa –estábamos cogidos de las manos, sacudiéndolas de un lado a otro, como niños pequeños. Ya era de noche –voy a entrar.

Intento irme pero entonces Jacob me atrae hacia el y me besa. Ahora lo único que queda es casarme con Jacob, pam,pam,pam,pam,pam; pam, pam, pam, pam*. Me separó rápidamente.

-Es mi nuevo beso de aire, ¿no es encantador? –Pregunta.

Un beso en el que tu estómago se llena de aire como una rana no puede ser encantador.

-Un poquito. –Sonrío falsamente.

-¿Está noche podemos hacer el amor?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre piensan en lo mismo?

-¡A ti también te gusta!

-Si, pero hoy no tengo ganas.

-Venga… hoy es una noche especial para nosotros.

-No, ¡guárdalo para otro día!

-Si lo guardo para otro día se desperdicia.

-¡¿Quieres que te pegue? –Levanto el puño con intención de darle y el me lo agarra.

-No, no, no. ¿Mañana?

-Mañana tengo cosas que hacer y voy a llegar tarde.

-¿Y pasado mañana?

-¡Déjalo ya!

-Bella –de repente se puso muy serio –gracias por aceptar mi proposición. Si me hubieras rechazado, no podría salir más a la calle por la vergüenza. Bella, te amo.

-Yo también –respondí, aunque últimamente, no estaba muy segura.

Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

A veces, la palabra amor es muy cobarde.

Alice POV.

¿Cómo es que acabamos en ese bar de mala muerte? No lo entiendo, no comprendo.

Miro a Edward, como muy rápido, parece que esa hamburguesa de verdad le gusta.

-¿Qué haces? Pruébala, está buenísima. –Me sonríe.

Acerco la hamburguesa a mi boca y le doy un mordisco.

-Está muy buena –ni siquiera me fijé en su sabor, sólo lo dije para hacerlo feliz. Espera un momento, está buena de verdad, jamás probé algo tan bueno. Empiezo a comer con desesperación, es la mejor hamburguesa que probé en mi vida. –De verdad está buena, nunca había probado nada así.

-Alice, así estás mejor, más relajada y contenta –Levanta la botella, ¿de que será? Es alcohol seguro. -¿Quieres un trago?

-Está bien, me dijeron que es de mala educación rechazar los ofrecimientos de la gente. –Levanto el vaso y me sirve. Entonces bebo. Puaj, es muy amargo. –Uh, es amargo.

-Es amargo porque lo tomas así. –Cogió su vaso -Mira, se toma así, inclinas la cabeza hacia atrás y lo bebes de un trago, al final agarras el vaso y lo mueves mientras dices "kkkkkkk", así es menos amargo.

Entonces lo voy a intentar –Cogí el vaso y lo hice como dijo. –Tiene razón.

Edward POV.

Esta chica no parece de las típicas que van a las citas para concertar matrimonio. Es interesante. Bebimos un buen rato.

-Gracias por enseñarme nuevos sabores. –Dijo Alice de repente –De verdad se lo agradezco.

-No me hables tan formalmente. ¿En que trabajas?

-Trabajo en un periódico en la sección de pruebas, corregimos la ortografía de algunos de los artículos del periódico. –Pasó la camarera, Alice se levantó y se dirigió a ella. –Disculpe, pero crème brulee no se escribe así.

-¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, niña? –Que agresiva la camarera.

-¿Niña…? -Pobre Alice, parecía a punto de llorar. –Ella ni siquiera me conoce bien, ¿niña…?

-Vámonos Alice –la agarré del brazo y me la llevé de allí.

-Mi trabajo es así… Cuando hago bien mi trabajo se enojan por corregir los fallos, piensan que se lo echo en cara y cuando lo hago mal, también se enojan, no lo entiendo…

-Vámonos.

Rosalie POV

-¿Estás seguro? No me gusta perder en nada. –Ese bar es uno de mis favorito, siempre voy allí con mis ligues, esto me está saliendo perfecto.

-No quiero hacerte pierdes, así que intenta ganar.

-Entonces, ¿qué debemos elegir como castigo? –Le pregunté coquetamente.

-Tú decides.

-Odio a los que no pueden sostener su propia copa. El ganador se queda con el perdedor. –Sonrió, parecía gustarle la idea. -¿Qué tal?

-Bien por mí. –Dijo –Entonces… comencemos.

Agarré un vaso de tequila y empecé a beber, él también agarró uno, en total había trece vasos, la persona que tomara más, ganaba.

Estábamos empatados, quedaban 3 vasos, y entonces el agarró dos.

-No es justo. –Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-No dijiste que no se pudiera. –Sonrió torcidamente. Como me gusta. Tomó los dos vasos de un trago.

Tomé el último trago y moví los labios simulando decir algo.

-¿Qué?

Lo hice de nuevo

-No te oigo. –Se acercó a mí.

Me acerqué mucho a él, su boca y la mía estaban a cinco centímetros.

-Que todavía queda una gota de tequila –lo besé –aquí.

Edward POV.

-¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar? –Le pregunté a Alice.

-¿A dónde?

-Mmm… ¿dónde estaría bien?

Entonces vi el autobús, tuve una idea genial. Cogí a Alice de la mano y salí corriendo tras el autobús que ya se iba. Subimos enseguida.

Alice POV.

No había lugar para sentarse, tuvimos que ir de pie.

-Sostente de mi brazo –Ahí está, de nuevo esa sonrisita. ¿Será así con todas? –Venga, agárrate.

-Sí, muchas gracias. –El es de buena familia, tiene buenos modales… ¿Pero estará jugando? Que raro… me encuentro un poco… Buaaj…

No… dime que no… ¿No puede haber vomitado en otro lugar? ¿Por qué delante de él?

-¡Qué asco! –Un hombre se levantó muy enfadado, le he vomitado encima. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Bueehj… -No de nuevo, lo siento señor. –Lo siento mucho, perdón, discúlpeme por favor…

Edward se sacó la chaqueta y empezó a limpiar al señor.

-Lo siento mucho señor –dijo –yo la hice beber, esto es por mi culpa, lo siento mucho.

Estaba agachado, limpiando al señor, miró para arriba, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Soy feliz… Soy feliz… Es él… estoy segura… es mi alma gemela.

Bella POV.

Está bien, soy feliz ahora. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal? Es la propuesta que estuve esperando durante cinco años. Pero entonces, ¿por qué? Ya sé, el metro. Es culpa del metro.

Delante del castillo de Disneyland, unos niños cantando una hermosa balada de amor, Jacob y yo juntos, escuchando como cantan… Él se arrodilla, abre la caja con el anillo:

-Bella, cásate conmigo.

-Sí, tenía que ser así. –Yo seguía en mi fantasía. –El lugar tenía que ser así. –Acerqué la mano para agarrar el anillo, pero… -¡PAREN! –Los niños dejaron de cantar.

¿Y ahora qué? No, no era el lugar, pero, ¿qué fue? Cierto, el anillo. Fue por el anillo. El anillo fue el problema.

Delante del castillo de Disneyland, unos niños cantando una hermosa balada de amor, Jacob y yo juntos, escuchando como cantan… Él se arrodilla, abre la caja con el anillo:

-Bella, cásate conmigo.

Un anillo simple, con un diamante pequeño, pero bonito…

-Eso es, era ese diseño el que yo quería. –Otra fantasía. Acerqué la mano para agarrar el anillo, pero…- ¡PAREN! –Los niños dejaron de cantar.- Esto tampoco es… El problema es… ¿Jacob?

No, no, no. No puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Vuelve en ti, Isabella Marie Swan! Pero… ¿Y si Jacob no es el hombre al que estoy esperando? ¿Y si no es mi alma gemela?

Edward POV

_It ain't so easy to love you true,__  
><em>_account of all the rattlesnakes and all that makes you blue__  
><em>_but it's worth it, I, I love the thrill_

Una iglesia, veo a una chica pálida de ojos marrones, al igual que su pelo, vestida de novia, yendo hacia un chico moreno, alto y musculoso que también iba vestido de novio. El chico estira su mano, pero de repente sale otra chica más vestida de novia corriendo hacia el mismo chico y él la toma en brazo, se abrazan, se besan…

_Come, come, come__  
><em>_C'mon through, c'mon you, come dig right into my heart_

La otra chica los mira asombrada y empieza a llorar se da la vuelta y de repente aparezco yo, abriendo las puertas de la iglesia. Ella se da la vuelta y corre hacia mí, yo la abrazo.

_C'mon through, c'mon you, come dig right into…_

Me despierto sobresaltado, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

Rosalie POV

Qué buena noche pasé… Me levanto un poco y miro a mi lado. ¿Ya se fue? Me dirijo hacia el salón… tengo sed.

-Alice –esa voz…

-Está delicioso Emmett –Ah… todavía no se ha ido.

-Emmett, ¿no te has ido aun? –Vaya tontería de pregunta acabo de hacer, espera un momento, está vestido y lleva puesto… ¿un delantal?

-Buenos días, haré el desayuno para ti. – Me dijo Emmett mientras me sostenía un tenedor en la mano y en la otra un huevo.

-Está delicioso Emmett –volvió a repetir mi prima. Se sentó conmigo en el sofá. –De entre todos los chicos con los que has salido hasta ahora, este es el mejor. –Se puso triste y cambió de tema enseguida. –Tengo que casarme antes de los treinta. La cantidad de paquetes de agua hidratante que me puse en la cara deben sumar aproximadamente siete camiones.

-Otra vez con lo del matrimonio –dije cansada –debió pasar algo importante en tu cita de ayer, ¿verdad, Alice?

-Paso algo. Rose, ¿debería operarme algo?

-Deberías coger un cohete e irte a la Luna.

-Las personas hermosas como tú no deben experimentar con genes malos como los míos.

-Alice, eres realmente muy bonita. –Bien Emmett, un punto a tu favor.

-Thanks. –Lo contenta que se pone cuando la halagan –Sería genial si el chico de ayer me dijera lo que Emmett me dijo. Me pregunto si me llamará.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le envías un mensaje? –Sugerí.

-¿Yo primero? ¿No pareceré muy fácil?

-Claro que no, a los chicos les gustan las chicas con iniciativa. –Dijo Emmett.

-¿Enserio? –Alice cogió el móvil. –Entonces que sería: "¿Llegaste bien a casa? Me lo pasé muy bien."

-¡Alto! –Le paré los pies. –¿Qué tan diferente es eso de esto: "Estoy totalmente enamorada de ti, cuando tengas tiempo, ven y acaríciame"? –Emmett sonrió.

-¿Entonces que le escribo?

Me lo pensé un rato:

-¿Por qué no me llamas? –Dije finalmente.

-¿Eso? Suena vulgar.

-No es vulgar, es simple. –Respondí. –El mensaje después de la primera cita no debe exceder las 10 sílabas. A los hombres les gustan las inocentes, no las lamentables.

-¿Es cierto eso, Emmett? –Preguntó dudosa Alice.

-Sí, es verdad.

Edward POV.

Salí del baño de mi ducha mañanera cuando oí el móvil. Mensaje. Lo abrí.

**¿Por qué no me has llamado?**

De repente, me acordé de la chica de la cita.

Alice POV.

Contestó

-¡CONTESTÓ, CONTESTÓ!

-Trae eso para aquí. –Mi prima Rosalie me arrebató el móvil.

**Iba a llamarte…..**

-¿Eso por qué? –Preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Qué? –Empecé a preocuparme.

-Es una de las cinco frases que se le dicen a veinte millones de mujeres en este país loco –contestó ella. –Una frase que es más difícil de interpretar que aprender chino. Una frase que es el epítome de la ambigüedad.

-¿Qué dije? –Le quité el móvil enojada. –Te dije que quería mandarle un mensaje en el que pusiera que quería verlo.

-Cálmate y préstame atención –Rose me dio un empujón. –La mayoría de los hombres, terminan con tres puntos. Cuatro sería muy evidente y cinco significa competidor.

-¿Entonces como debo responder?

-Dile: "no te creo" –Intervino Emmett.

Edward POV.

Me puse delante del ordenador y dejé el móvil ahí al lado. Unos minutos después recibí respuesta.

**No te creo.**

¿No me crees? No parece la típica niñata que me pide que le lleve las bolsas o se queja de sus uñas. Está bien, una vez más.

Alice POV

Rose, Emmett y yo observábamos atentamente ese complicado jeroglífico.

-¿Sonrisa? –Sugirió Emmett.

-¿Qué es esto? "Estás siendo graciosa" ¿puede ser? –Pregunté curiosa. -¿Y ahora?

-Toma la responsabilidad –me dijo Rose –Dile que quieres verlo.

-Antes me dijiste que no hiciera eso. -Le dije indignada.

-Entonces haz con tu mensaje posible lo imposible –se cruzó de brazos.

-Y si le pongo: "¿Qué tal esta noche?"

-No puedes decirle esta noche.

-¡¿Entonces que le pongo?

-Esta noche significa: tengo miedo a la oscuridad hoy, siento que me moriré, rescátame por favor. –Lo dijo como si estuviera cantando y Emmett y yo nos movimos de un lado a otro siguiéndole el ritmo. –Sonará así.

Entonces, Rosalie agarró el móvil.

Edward POV

Y otro mensaje.

**¿Qué deberíamos comer mañana por la noche?**

Solté una carcajada. ¿No me da opción y quiere que nos veamos? Wow, esta chica cada vez se vuelve más interesante. Entonces… una pizza estará bien. Uy, el móvil está sonando.

-Sí, ¿Carlisle? ¿Ejercicio? Iba a descansar hoy. ¿Qué, Emmett también se unió al gimnasio?

Alice POV

No puedo creer que Emmett y Rose me dejaran así, Emmett se va al gimnasio, Rose a trabajar y Edward no me volvió a contestar. Y encima llegue tarde a mí primer día de trabajo, que mala suerte que tengo…

-No me importa si eres una empleada especial, ¿cómo puedes llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo? – Esme Anne Platt, esa mujer parecía encantadora, pero tenia mucho carácter, era alta, delgada, de cara en forma de corazón y pelo color caramelo. –Mary Alice Brandon, la primera impresión es la que más cuenta, y la tuya es bastante mala.

-De verdad lo siento. A partir de mañana llegaré 10 minutos antes y así iré pagando la deuda.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. –Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. –Oh, genial, Bella, volviendo a llegar tarde. ¿Hoy que fue lo que te pasó para llegar tan tarde?

-Tuve una situación muy seria hoy. –Una chica de estatura media, ojos marrones y pelo marrón, era bonita y pálida.

-Hoy en día los perros y los gatos son muy serios. –Y Esme se fue.

-¡No estoy de broma! ¿Piensas que siempre llego tarde por qué no encuentro el camino? Lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza –contraatacó ella –si quisiera podría recordar perfectamente el camino hacia aquí.

-No lo creo –susurré.

Ella se giro, su mirada era asesina.

-Esto no es algo para reírse –siguió defendiéndose. –No puede dormir anoche porque estoy en una situación problemática de la que depende mi futuro.

-Sí, lo que tú digas –le dijo Esme –hoy es el primer día de Alice, se sienta a tu lado, contéstale todas sus dudas. Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde.

-Superiora, espero que pueda enseñarme todo lo que no sé. -Le dije.

-¿Superiora? Soy Isabella Marie Swan, llámame Bella. –Se sentó en su silla y encendió el ordenador. –Ahora déjame trabajar.

Me senté en la silla y encendí el ordenador.

-Te tengo –dijo Bella. Agarró el teléfono que tenía al lado.- Buenos días Matt, dime ¿cuál es la capital de los Países Bajos? Ajá, ¿y entonces en qué país está Ámsterdam? Sí, sí, corrígelo, corrígelo. A veces dudo que hayas terminado tus estudios. –Y colgó.

Sí, ella era mí ídolo, yo también quería imponerme como ella, que envidia.

-Él intenta hacerse el bueno y coquetea con todas, luego te pide favores, cuando sea eso, dale una buena patada –me dijo de repente –todos los hombres son iguales.

Emmett POV

-¿No sería más fácil si las mujeres fueran como máquinas expendedoras? –Me dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunté.

-Si le pides Coca-cola, te dan Coca-cola. Si le pides Fanta, te dan Fanta. –Abrió la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano –Con las mujeres nunca sabes que te va a tocar.

-Carlisle –intervino Edward –por eso nunca tienes citas. Oh, puedes ir a un sitio de esos a los que voy yo para tener una cita.

-No, probablemente me volvería loco con el cuestionario. Mi nombre, mi edad, universidad a la que asistí, salario, tamaño de mi cama y si me apuras hasta de mi ropa interior.

-Contéstales con la verdad –Dijo Ed –no me acuerdo del tamaño de mi cama ya que casi nunca duermo ahí y tampoco el tamaño de mi ropa interior porque casi nunca llevo.

-Ed, tú y yo somos iguales.

-¿Eso es cierto? Emm, ¿somos iguales?

-Sí, son iguales.

-Ey –me dijo Carlisle –hay un rumor que dice que te raptó una hermosa chica del gimnasio.

-Cuenta –no entiendo porque Ed se emociona tanto con mis cosas.

-Ella es especial –les solté.

-Eso significa que es fea –Carlisle se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las bicis.

-¿Cómo es? –Preguntó Ed.

-Es imposible de describir.

-Imposible de describir… -Murmuró Ed. –Yo vi a una chica en mis sueños anoche. Nunca la había visto, pero fue extraño, fue como si ya la conociera desde hace tiempo.

-Ed –Carlisle se puso serio –la chica de tu sueño, ¿estaba buena?

-No lo sé, no puedo recordar su cara.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la traes al tema? – le espetó Carlisle.

Bella POV

-¿De verdad limpió tu vómito? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Fue muy romántico, aunque no lo parezca

Yo era así hace 5 años, yo era feliz con una simple sonrisa de Jacob.

-Bella, ¿tienes novio? –Alice me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, parecían brillar.

-Tengo –Incluso me propuso matrimonio ayer, pero en el metro.

-Oh, me dio curiosidad. –Empezó a sonar una musiquita. –Oh, es él, me llama, me llama. –Alice saltaba de un lado a otro.

-Mmm, es el mío. –De repente se quedo quieta y su sonrisa se volvió una mueca realmente horrible. –Ey, Jacob. ¿De verdad?

Jacob POV

-Acuérdate de no emborracharte, ni tomes manzanas, que luego te sientan mal. –Uy, si no me daba prisa no llego al ascensor. Metí el pie en el medio y me subí. –Recuerda que ahora eres propiedad de Jacob Black. Practiqué una canción para ti, ¿te la canto? ¿Cómo que no? Está bien, pero mañana –bajé el volumen, había una chica conmigo en el ascensor –hacemos el amor, ¿verdad? –Escuché como la chica intentaba no reírse- Te amo, chao. –Colgué y me fijé en la chica. Uy, era mi profesora de inglés.

-¿Tienes novia? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-Debes quererla mucho.

-Sí.

-Jacob, no me di cuenta que tenías ese lado tan tierno.

I'm going over to the over side

I'm happy to have

Not to have not

Big business is

Very wise

I'm inside free

Enterprise

Se me acercó lentamente y cogió mi vaso de café. Tenía un pelo rubio hermoso, ¿cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta? Empezó a beber de él. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió.

Bella POV

-Alice, come mucho, esto es por ti. –Esme ya estaba feliz, apenas había empezado a beber. –Bella, y ese anillo. ¿Por fin te casas?

La miré y asentí.

-He oído que la jefa también se casa –dijo Becca -¿es tendencia?

-Os voy a contar una historia. –Uo, Esme ya está borracha. –Había una vez un hombre que no sabía por cual de tres chicas decidirse para casarse. A cada mujer le dio mil dólares. La primera mujer lo gastó en ropa. La segunda se lo gastó en un regalo para el hombre y la tercera invirtió el dinero y lo duplicó. ¿Con cuál de ellas se casó?

-Con la número 3 –dijo Becca – los hombres de hoy en día son muy prácticos

-Creo que la número 2 –dije.

-A mí me gusta la 1 –soltó Alice.

-La respuesta correcta –Esme se levantó –es que el hombre se casó con la que tenía las tetas más grandes.

-¿Y que pasa con eso? –La miré enfadada -¿Insinúas que me propusieron matrimonio por tener los pechos grandes?

-Sí –dijo ella muy feliz. –Anda, cuéntanos como fue tu propuesta.

Dios.

Jacob POV.

-Rosalie, gracias a ti mi inglés es mucho mejor.

-Sí, gracias por darnos está clase fuera de tiempo. Yo podría enseñarte otra cosa, soy rico, bueno y talentoso.

.Por favor James, si quieres ligar, no digas eso delante de una mujer o te dará una patada, pero pasemos a Jacob, -se giró hacia mí -quiero que me hables más de tu novia.

-Bueno, lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista, cuando más la veía más me gustaba y hace cosas muy lindas y… -¿Por qué estoy empezando a hablar tan rápido? Sentí unos golpecitos en mis piernas. Mierda, ¿por qué demonios Rosalie se interesaba en justo ahora?

This is not a love song

This is not a love song

This is not a love song

This is not a love song

Cuando escuchas esta canción, ¿no te hace pensar en un hombre cuya idea de amor eterno se derrumba en un instante?

Edward POV

-Él juró que no volvería a amar, pero sabía que en el fondo no podía vivir sin amor.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –Preguntó un hombre bajito a uno más alto.

-Se pone muy serio con la música. –Le respondió.

-"This is not a love song" de Nouvelle Vague ¿no es muy reservado y lujoso al mismo tiempo? –Pregunté.

-Creo que está canción no es la adecuada –contestó Don Bajito.

-Es perfecta, es la canción perfecta para el desfile…

Y empezó a sonar mi móvil, lo cogí enseguida, era mi madre.

-Ey mamá, ¿qué pasó?

-Si estuviste en una cita para concertar matrimonio, debes decirme el resultado enseguida. –Parecía enfadada. –Estas por cumplir los treinta, dijiste que de este año no pasaría.

-Ya lo sé, no molestes, ya veremos lo que pasa.

Alice POV

Bella estaba llorando mientras cantaba la canción más horrible del mundo, no se quería separar del micro. ¿Qué le pasaría? Mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Me llama, ¡me llama! –y salí corriendo mientras Bella seguía cantando. –Edward, ¿qué? ¿Ahora? No, no, claro que no. Sí, lo veré en un rato. –Y colgó. -¡YAHOOO! –Me fui saltando hacia el sitio en el que habíamos quedado.

Alice, ¿por qué demonios no lo pensante? Estaba en la cita, sí, pero era en un restaurante, y yo ya había comido en la fiesta, no podía más.

-Come, estaba muy emocionado por enseñarte la comida de este sitio –Edward me sirvió mucha comida, Dios, hoy exploto seguro. –Camarero, traiga dos porciones más. Come, come.

Empecé a comer, que llena estaba, no podía más, oh, de nuevo no…

-¡BUAAJJ! –No puedo creer que haya vomitado delante de él de nuevo.

-Ah, tú de nuevo, -oh, oh, le acabó de vomitar al mismo tipo de anoche en al autobús. -me estás persiguiendo,¿ verdad?

-Yo… lo siento mucho… -que vergüenza…

Bella POV

-Oh está es mi canción –Esme se levantó corriendo –mataré a cualquiera que toque el micro. Levantad las manos, así.

¿Que estoy haciendo? Sabiendo lo difícil que iba a ser, ¿por qué acepté el anillo? Eres increíble Bella, ¿cómo se puede amar a alguien como yo? Pero, ¿por qué tuvo que ser en el metro? No, no, ¿cómo puedo culpar a Jacob? La culpa es mía.

Jacob POV

-Ayer fue nuestro quinto aniversario –le dije a Rosalie. –Estaba feliz con la proposición, creo que hacerlo en el metro fue una gran decisión.

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? –Rosalie me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

Este es el momento en el que todo lo que había construido durante cinco años se desmorona en un instante.

Not television

Behind the curtain

Out of the cupboard

You take the first train

Into the big world

Are you ready to grab the candle

Not television

Bella, emborrachándose.

Alice, vomitando al lado de Edward.

Emmett, bebiendo sólo.

Jacob y Rosalie, mirándose fijamente.

This is not a love song

This is not a love song

This is not a love song

This is not a love song

¿Cómo es posible que el mundo dé tantas vueltas? El mundo de estas ocho personas ya no es lo mismo, sus caminos estás entrelazados de una manera que ni se imaginan.

_**Siguiente capítulo: **__**Broken Dreams.**_

*Marcha nupcial.


End file.
